Sansa
by Angel0507
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune fille, Sansa, dont la vie à été brisé à l'age de douze ans, mais qui trouvera sa place et se battra aux cotés de chevaliers sarmates durant quinze années. Une histoire de courage, d'amour et de vengeance, la sienne.


**Lorsqu'un drame est sur le point de se produire, ressent-on nous quelque chose avant ? Ce pressentiment, cette impression de menace, la sensation d'une fin certaine, le froid, la peur. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que mon père avait ressenti avant sa mort.**

J'avais douze ans. Ce jour là nous étions allonger Brianne et moi, au bord de la rivière qui longeait mon village, je m'amusais à faire des ricochets, ce qui agaçais Brianne, c'est ma grande soeur, elle à quatre ans de plus que moi et ces petits jeux ne l'intéressent plus depuis longtemps. Elle sera bientôt mariée à Rolan de Theron, le seigneur du village voisin au notre, elle est heureuse, elle aime Rolan depuis toute petite, c'est vrai qu'il à toujours été un héros pour nous, c'est aussi un ami de père, nos deux familles seront donc bientôt réunies. Je suis contente pour Brianne, dans seulement quatre ans je devrais à mon tour me marier, et quand j'y pense je n'en aie aucune envie, à notre époque, le mariage est synonyme d'emprisonnement. Contrairement à Brianne je ne suis amoureuse de personne et d'après mes parents ce n'est pas moi qui déciderai de qui je le serais, mais eux. Mes parents ne se sont pas marié par amour, mais au fil des années, il est finalement venu, mère me dit souvent que l'amour se trouve dans la durée et la fidélité, en fondant une famille. L'amour n'a jamais été ma préoccupation, et il ne le deviendra surement jamais.

"Saunsa, arrêtes avec ces cailloux !" cria soudain Brianne, je la foudroyai du regard et m'apprêtai à répliquer quand je vis notre mère, Adenora arriver, je l'ai toujours trouvé très belle, le teint pale, de long cheveux noir, de grands yeux gris, et une silhouette parfaite. Les hommes ne pouvaient que l'aimer mais elle appartenait à mon père, Geharz et seigneur de notre petit village, lui aussi était beau, il à toujours été mon model, son honneur, sa force et sa générosité sont infinis. Il connait le Seigneur Erwann, du Mont Badon c'est l'homme le plus puissant de cette région, père me dit souvent qu'un jour il nous le présentera, ils ont combattu des années ensemble, mon père nous racontais souvent leurs exploits quand nous étions plus petites, j'ai toujours adorée ces histoires. Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix de ma mère ; "Brianne, Sansa, venez m'aider à préparer le repas, votre père ne vas pas tarder à rentrer de la chasse!"

Pendant que nous préparions le déjeuner, père entra, la chasse avait été bonne, je le regardais, admirative : "Est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner à la chasse demain?

-Sansa, la chasse n'est pas très convenable pour une jeune fille!" déclara ma mère.

Mon père se mit à rire, "Un jour, si tu es obéissante, je te promets que je t'emmènerai avec moi." Je lui ai sauté au coup et j'entendis ma mère soupirer, mon père l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Le déjeuner terminé, j'ai soudain entendue des chevaux qui approchait, je me suis hâté dehors et j'ai vue des chevaliers Romains qui approchaient, ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de mon père, sans même un bonjour ou un sourire le premier demanda, "Vous êtes bien le seigneur Geharz ?" Mon père fit oui de la tête, "Que se passe t'il?"

Le chevalier fit un signe de tête aux autres qui descendirent de leurs montures et saisirent mon père. "Vous êtes accusez de haute trahison envers le Seigneur Erwann et sa famille." Je vis les membres de ma famille blêmir les uns après les autres et moi, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Mon père abasourdi, balbutia ; "Tout ceci n'est que mensonge! Erwann est mon ami! De qui proviennent ces accusations?!"

"De Monseigneur Erwann lui même. Je vous ordonne à vous et votre famille de me suivre immédiatement."

Ma mère et ma soeur tremblaient, "Devons nous emporter des affaires?" demanda ma mère timidement. Le chevalier lui lança un regard froid et plein de mépris , "Croyez-moi, vous n'en aurez pas besoin." dit-il avec un sourire aussi laid que cruel. Je ne comprenais pas, j'interrogeais mon père du regard, pourquoi étaient-ils tous là? Qu'avait-il fait? Comme si il avait lue dans mes pensées, mon père me caressa les cheveux et me dis que tout irais mieux, qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais j'avais une étrange sensation, la sensation que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver, un chaos, et que ni lui, ni moi, ni personne ne pourrait arrêter, et vous verrez plus tard que j'avais vue juste.


End file.
